lifeless
by rainbowghoustkitty
Summary: a young girl named ia meets a boy named yuuma after her best friend moves to hong kong in the relationship between ia and yuuma there's love secrets lies and tragedy...im not very god with summary's please read mostly ia x yumma some piko x len
1. Chapter 1 IA

_Sorry about spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

"Hey, freak!" Teito spat out, slamming her hands on my desk with a smirk. "Yeah. You, bitch!" Miku said with a grin.

I sighed, and got up from my seat. "Leave me alone.." I said, walking away from her. "Hey, get back here!" Teito snapped while Miku grabbed my arm and threw me to the floor. "Tei!" I screamed to my best friend in the door way "Get. The /fuck/. Away!" Tei yelled at Miku who was backing away from me.

"Go and die, loser!" Teito yelled as they ran out of the class room. "You okay…?" Tei asked me as she helped me get to my feet. "Y-Yeah." I replied, flashing a fake smile at her. "Good then. Come on!" She smiled back, picking up my bag and pulling me out the door.

**yea I know very short but it gets better…so yea till next time :p **


	2. Chapter 2 home

_`Sorry bout spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

"I'm home!" I yelled to no one as I walked into my apartment. My parents were overseas for work and I haven't seen them in over a year. They pay the bills and send me money for stuff I want and need so, I guess it really doesn't matter.

Tei lives down the hall from me and I go there for dinner a lot.

Her moms have been teaching me how to cook so I don't go there every night. Tei is like a sister to me, she's the only person who actually cares what happens to me and she's all I need.

I smile at the thought of us being sisters as I walked to my room and threw my stuff on my bed. I lay on my bed. A night stand held a picture of me and my mom before she left. Beside it was a picture of my sister, Mayu, before the accident.

A tear slid down my cheek when I thought back to what happened but I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up and answered the door, wiping away my tears, and opened it to find Tei.

"I need to talk to you," she said walking in to the apartment.

**Yea another chapter **** hope you liked it **

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	3. Chapter 3 alone

_Sorry bout spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOURE MOVING" I screamed with a shocked look on my face

"my father got a job offer in hong kong…so where moving their" I couldn't believe it I'm losing my best friend! I felt my eyes burning and them tearing up as she hugged me "im leaving tomorrow mama just told me" she said tomorrow IM LOSING HER TOMORROW! I hugged her tight. Why WHY!? DOES EVERY ONE I LOVE LEAVE ME WHY!?

"I'm so sorry" she told me as she pulled away tears running down her face. I couldn't say anything there was a lump in my thought.

I heard her phone ring. She answered it and with a sad face on told her mom shell be home in a second and hung up "I have to go" she said and hugged me "I'll be back before you leave for school to say good bye" she said and walked towards the door "I'm so so sorry" was all she said before she walked out the door.

I couldn't hold it in anymore I fell to the ground and cried myself to sleep.

I woke up in the morning and got ready for school I didn't want to go…I didn't want to go there ever again tei was the only reason I was brave enough to face tato and her posy but now the big bad wolfs gone and her pups all alone. I hear a knock on my door and answer it to find tei with bag in hand "im leaving" she said tears running down her face.

I hugged her "call me when you land" I told her she nodded hearing her mother screaming her name made more tears roll down are cheeks "ill visit in the summer…I have to go now" and with that she was gone.

I was alone.

**Yea another chapter **** hope you liked it **

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	4. Chapter 4 hope

_Sorry bout spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

I walk in to school with my head down I was dredging walking in to the class room where teto, and miku wait to touchier me. I walk down the hall and in to the class room I stop when I see teto fear feels me when I hear the door shut. Behind me was miku.

"Hey there bitch where's the big bad wolf" teto spat out

"I heard she's gone" giggled miku "you're all alone" miku whispered in my ear before pushing me on the ground and teto kicked me "where's your hero now freak" she scratched kicking me even harder

"Stop" I cried "what was that whore?" miku said pulling my head up by my hair

"STOP" I screamed in her face before she punched me

**Yuma's pov. **

I was walking down the hall with my new friend's piko and len "I love you more piko" len said "no I love you more" piko said back. "You guys you have been doing this sense we got to school thirty minutes ago!" I told them annoyed

"Sorry bro" len told me

"We just love each other so much" piko said hugging his lover. Piko and len are my best friends but with them being a couple can make hanging out with them a little difficult.

"I know you do" I said starting to walk down the hall "but still you guys where in school" I told them as we walked down the hall "I kno-" piko started but didn't finish his sentence "STOP IT" we heard someone scream down the hall.

"What was that" len asked running toads the room my and piko fallowing close behind we enter to see a girl with long white hair being beat by two other girls "why don't you just kill yourself you slut!" the teal haired girl screamed. "Stop" piko screamed running toured the teal haired girl and pulling on her arm. "Get off" she screamed throwing the small boy off her "piko" len said with worry in his voice.

"Get off her" I screamed pulling the red head off the poor girl laying on the floor and throwing her to the side "fuck you" she screamed as her and her friend ran out the door. I held out my hand for the girl on the ground to help her up. She looked at my hand for a good minute before taking it.

"thank you" she mumbled shyly "im Yuma" I told her "IA" she replied looking at me her face was a little scratched up and her arms will probably be bruised but I just stood there staring in to her beautiful eyes "Yuma" piko said pulling me back to reality "are you ok" len asked IA "y-yes" she told him "do you need to go to the nurse?" piko asked. She shacked her head "im fine" she told him as the home room bell rang "where late" len said "uh well see you around piko said running out of the class room len following close behind "you shore you're ok?" I asked her "yes..Thank you" she replied "yea..uh see you around" I told her running out the door.

**time skip** **IAS POV. **

I walked in to my home thinking about how those boys helped me…no one except tei ever helped me. I put my bag on my bed and laid down "he had amazing eyes" I mumbled to myself before I fell asleep.

**Yea another chapter and its long! Hope you liked it **

Review Review please!

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	5. Chapter 5 friend?

_Sorry about spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

*the next week at school in history*

"it hurts" I mumbled to myself as I held my newly bruised stomach. Tato and miku haven't messed with me today. I can't get that boy..Yuma out of my head. And his beautiful green eyes I could easily get lost in those beautiful eyes. I was pulled back to reality by someone calling my name I looked up and shall the white haired boy who helped me along with Yuma and Len.

"Uh hi" he shyly said or should I say mumbled.

"Hello" I replied. Wondering what he was doing talking to me

He cleared his throat "I was wondering if you'd join me and Len and some of our other friends for lunch" he said with a glimmer of hope in his green and blue eyes. "Uhhhhh shore" I said as a huge smile appeared on his face and…he hugged me.. "Uh u-utatane- Kun" I stuttered out of surprise.

"Oh IA call me piko" he said letting go "I'll save you a seat beside me" and with that he skipped away.

You know I never believed he was gay till now.

*time skip lunch* _**Yuma's pov. **_

I sat at lunch with my friend's luka, rin, and the two love burgs "IA!" I heard piko yell out waving his hand at the long white haired girl we helped last week. She came over and sat down next to piko.

"h-hi" she stuttered looking around the table. "Everyone this is IA" chirped piko rin being the one across from her introduced herself first "hi there on rin kagamine lens twin" she said grabbing her hand off the table and shook it.

"Hello" she shyly replied to rin. Next luka introduced herself then Len.

"Hi I'm Yuma" I introduced myself before rin started a conversation with her. By the end of lunch the girls where giggling their heads off. This including piko. "So ia why don't you ever talk to anyone? I only ever shall you with tei" luka asked her. She went silent. "Um well you see..." she started but was cut off by the bell telling us to get to are next period.

"Whelp look at the time" IA quickly said getting up and throwing away her lunch "I have to go bye" she said "see you tomorrow!" rin said waving good bye.

That girl shore is strange...

*time skip the end of the day* _**ias pov. **_

I walk out the front door of the school when I hear a cherry voice behind me I turn to see as I suspected piko utatane was running at me a huge smile on the boys face and Len following not too far behind the fun loving white haired boy.

"Can I walk home with you?" he asked I was highly confused but agreed not wanting to upset him in front of his boyfriend. We walked down the street, past the park, before I had the cringe to ask him where he lived.

"In the apartment under you silly" he grinds lightly hitting my back. I was in shock all the times me and tei ran around that building and walked home I never once noticed. Soon we reached the building got to the elevator I hit my floor the 4th floor and piko hit the 3rd floor "uh Len do you live here?" I asked the blond "no no I live a few blocks down near the bakery he replied with a smile

"I'm just making shore my piko gets home safe" he said staring into the small boys eyes the elevator stopped on pikos floor and they got out "I'll meet you tomorrow and we can walk to school together?" he flashed a warm smile "shore id like that a lot" I told him smiling back and with that they were off the elevator moving again.

I think I made a new friend.

**Wahoo another chapter! Hope you guys liked it.**

Review Review please!

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	6. Chapter 6 festival and love?

_Sorry about spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

I ran down the stairs to meet piko at the front desk as usual I've been walking to and from school with piko and len for the past week and sitting at their table at lunch. I've talked to rin and luka a few times but mostly len and piko when there not making out.

I tried to have a conversion with Yuma but it didn't last long because…me being the clumsy girl I am I had fallen down the stairs. I haven't tried to talk to him sense but l sometimes catches him looking at me during lunch. I don't mind though I some time look at him to.

I reached the lobby soon. Jumping the last three steps and running up to piko who was giggling as len tickled him.

"Hey there ia" len said while piko caught his breath he smiled at me and hugged me. We started walking to school when piko looked over at me "hey ia I was wondering if after school you'd like to hang out at the festival with us?" he asked me. I happily agreed.

_Time skip *at the end of the day*_

I was walking home alone to day piko was going to Lukas so she could dress him up for tonight and len when a head with rin. I hurried home to get ready for tonight. I chose to wear a white dress that stopped a little above my knees with a black belt, braided my hair like usual and put on some make up.

My phone started ringing and I quickly answered it hearing pikos cute voice telling me that him that the others were going to meat at the festival. I told him I would be there soon and left.

Soon I reached the festival and shall piko, luka, rin, len, and Yuma waiting "hey there" I said walking up to them. When I stopped walking rin ran up to me and nearly talked me while hugging me "you look so pretty" she told me as she pulled away smiling. Piko agreed with her while admiring my dress I thanked him and then I realized.

Piko was wearing a light blue dress and he looked so cute!

"Well lets go" I hear Yuma say as he started walking everyone agreeing and following him around. After a little while we lost piko and len and rin grabbed luka pulling her away. Now it was just me and Yuma. I was looking around and shall the cutest stuffed bunny I walked over to the stand and asked what I had to do to get it. I had to get two balls in to a basket.

"Ok ill do it" I heard behind me turning to see Yuma. He paid the man and got three balls. And all three times he missed. He paid for three more and this time got one. "Yuma you shouldn't spend so much money at one stand" I told him.

"No I'm getting you that bunny" he said. He played three more times before he got it. "Here you go" he said giving the stuffed toy to me "t-thank you" I said a blush covering my face. He smiled at me as I hugged the bunny close. It was so fuzzy I love it.

Yuma's phone started ringing a little later he told me he'd be right back. I waited near the fountain near the festival cuddling the bunny close to me. "Hey there whore" I hear a voice I was not happy to hear…I looked over to see teto and miku. "What's this" miku said taking the stuffed rabbit away from me. "Give it back" I said pushing her and taking the stuffed animal "you cunt" miku yelled as I started to run I was scared.

I ran around looking for one of my friends as the two bullies chased me. I shall len Yuma and piko I ran to the tripping and falling in the process but I got up and ran strait to Yuma with tears in my eyes. My knees where scraped but barley bleeding. "ia what's wrong?" Yuma asked I told him and he looked..enraged.

I calmed down and stopped crying. Yuma walk me home and made shore I was ok. "ia if they mess with you again let me know" he told me. I nodded and walked in to my apartment.

"I guess this is bye till tomorrow" he said

"Ok" I agreed "I can't wait" I went to shut the door but hearing Yuma call my name made me stop "yes yu-" I was cut off by another pair of lips on mine. Yuma was kissing me I was shocked at first but kissed him back. I felt his arms rap around my waist as mine raped around his neck.

Soon he pulled away and opened his mouth like he was going to say something but quickly shut it "I liked that" I told him "I did to" he replied a blush creeping across his face "i-I have to go" he said I pulled my hands form around his neck "o-ok" I said looking down. "oh and ia" I looked up in to his eyes.

"I was wondering if you'd go out with me?" I was shocked but of course I said yes and a littlie while after that he left.

I..I have a boyfriend

**I had no idea how to end this XD but this will do hope you liked it.**

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	7. Chapter 7 hanging with piko

_Sorry about spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

_**There will be a big time skip if you don't like it then I'm sorry**_

I ran down the stairs with the biggest smile on my face. It's been a two months since the festival and things have been going great. i made plans with piko to hang out in town today. As l reached the bottom of the stairs I heard piko shout at me. "IA don't run down the stairs you could fall!"

For the past month piko has see me as len puts it trip over thin air…a lot.

"Im fine piko" I said as I ran up next to him.

"Whatever you say" he said with a little giggle after words. Piko was wearing a black and teal top with jeans and black boots. He looked pretty normal today but sometimes he'll wear a dress which looks great on him. You see piko has the body every girl wants and he can rock anything. And I mean ANYTHING!

"So I was thinking dress shopping for homecoming" he said to me as we exited the building. I was fine with this idea except for the fact that…Yuma hasn't asked me to go with him I mean shore it was two weeks away and I'm too scared to ask him myself.

"yea lets do that" I told him and his face lit up with a huge smile "oh I can't wait to see you in a dress he said and started running tours town "piko wait up" I screamed and started running tours him.

***time skip in the dress shop***

I was looking around the shop while waiting for piko to put on dress. As I was walking around and spotted a beautiful white, black and pink strapless dress that was knee length "IA how do I look?" I turned around to see piko in a teal and white floor length dress with sleeves…he looked amazing in it. "What do you think?" he asked "you look…wow...no words can describe" he looked happy by my reaction "I think I'll get it" he said spinning around in it.

Then he shall the dress I was holding "oh are you going to try that on?" he asked me. it couldn't hurt so I put it on as I stepped out of the dressing room all I heard was "you look beautiful!" I looked up to see piko still in the teal dress but now trying on heals. "I think I'll get this one" I told him and he giggled a little after I said that.

Then we heard it "is that a boy in that dress" I looked over to see two girls pointing and laughing at piko. "pik-" I started but he cut me off "we should go" after he said that we took off the dresses and paid for them. I looked back at the girls who quickly looked away as I looked at them "don't judge people you don't know" I jelled back at them as we walked out the door.

"thank you" piko said a sweet smile on his face. "You're my best friend I won't let them say stuff like that and not say anything to them" he looked shocked by this but also happy. "You're my best friend to IA" he said happily and giddy like the whole dress shop thing never happened. "I'm starving" he told me as his stomach growled which I couldn't help but giggle at "let's go" I told him with a smile on my face

***at the food place***

"you know how I meet len?" piko asked me out of the blue. I shook my head at this question and he giggled "well it was at a party freshman year and he was a sophomore and sense I was the only freshy the seiners decided to get me drunk and made me do stupid things well len decided he didn't like to see them embrace me so he got me and put me in his car and we drove away but he was a little intoxicate to so we went to his house we walked in and went to his room and you want to know what we did" he said "what did you do?" I asked

"fell asleep in each others arms" he said a silly smile on his face

"that's so sweet" I said he noted his head and laughed "then he freaked out in the morning when he woke up but everything worked out" he giggled "now I have a question for you" piko said with a smirk on his face "what is it?" I said as I took a sip of my tea "have you and Yuma had sex yet?" I choked on my tea trying not to spit it everywhere witch chased a chuffing fit. "I'll take that as a no…are you ok?" he asked worry in his voice "yea I'm ok and no we haven't" I told him as are food came out.

***time skip part three! Back at the apartment building***

we were in the apartment building elevator me and piko stood there talking about show we didn't want to get up and go to school in the morning but had to as the elevator stopped on pikos floor he said goodbyes and got out. Soon I got to my floor and headed to my room as I opened the door I quickly discarded of my shoes and headed to bed...I'll shower in the morning

**I hope you liked it c:**

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	8. Chapter 8 the question

_Sorry about spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

I was awakened by my alarm blasting in my ear to be honest I really didn't want to get up but I knew piko would come and drag me out of bed if I didn't. The actions like this made me think of tei and how similar they could be. I giggled at the thought of how my two best friends would kick my ass over the same things.

Thinks giving was coming up which really didn't face me because the last holiday I spent with my family was charismas..Before the accident.

Thinking of what happened nearly brought tears to my eyes but I blinked them away knowing if I showed any sigh's of crying piko would freak out and hug me in till I told him what was wrong. I sighed and though again about the upcoming holiday in which I would usually spent with tei and her family.

Not doing anything really didn't bother me that much. Nor did the fact that my parents where to busied to spend thanks giving with me. And the simple resign to that was because they where barely around.

When I looked over at the clock I realized I needed to hurry up because piko was probably all ready down stairs waiting. I grabbed a peace if toast that had just came out of the toaster and quickly put jelly on it before walking out the door.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs piko and Len where there waiting for me. "Hey guys" I said as I ran up to them. "Hey" Len said in his non shallot I'm so cool voice which of course piko loves for some resign.

"Come on before where late" piko said as he pulled me and Len out of the door.

***at the school***

I walked in to home room and set my stuff down at my desk. "Well lookie here" miku said as she walked up to my desk a stupid smirk planted on her face. "hey freak are you coming to home coming" she said as Teito joind in "oh seeing your ugly face there will rewind it"

I hated that I was the one they always picked on. To be honest the words they were saying made me not want to go at all. I opened my mouth to speak but I heard someone behind me "hey leave my friend alone or do I have to go get my brother" I turned around to see rin.

As soon as rin peeked up they shut up and walked away.

Rin looked at me with a smile "having your brother feared in school can come in handy" she said with a giggle.

Its true Len was feared through the school. He found some people picking on piko behind the school when they where a secret and went completely ballistic and nearly got expelled.

"if there mean to you again let me know" she said with her sweet voice it made me smile to hear that "rin you don't have to do anything to rash" I told her witch only made her smile more "now ia you're my friend and if anyone hurts you ill rip off their head and shit down there thought" she said as the bell rang and she went back to her own homeroom.

I officially think the kagamine twins are insane.

***at lunch!* **

I sat beside yumma as always but this time it was rin who sat beside me instead of piko who left early for a dentist apartment. Don't get me wrong I love rin but she kinda scares me now. And it only makes me think what lucky guy it will take for rin.

"ia" I heard yumma say my name and when I looked over his face was burning red and he looked like a tomato witch I couldn't help but giggle at.

"Yea yumma?" I said with a smile on my face

"w-well I was just wondering w-will you come to homecoming with me?" he asked which only made his face redder.

"id love to" I said and now his face was so red I think the apple on my tray is jellus.

But my thoughts where soon consumed with..what if miku and Teito do something.

**Im sorry its been so long. I hope you liked this chapter. Who would you like to see rin with im having a contest the one with most votes wins. **

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	9. Chapter 9 thanksgiving

_Sorry about spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

I was watching TV or some stupid movie. I really wasn't paying attention. It was thinks giving and I have nothing better to do. All of my friends where spending today with their families. Eating turkey, playing games. I sighed wishing tei was still next door. But I quickly pulled away from my thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Hello?" I spoke in to the phone

"Hi sweetie" I heard the sound of my mom's voice

"Mom!" I said a littlie to exited to hear her voice

"oh ia I can't talk for long I just wanted to say happy thinks giving have fun with tei" hearing that made me smile fall

"Mom I told you tei mo-" but I was cut off by mom saying she had to leave and that her and dada loved me and where sorry and that they would be in for charismas. But I know she was lying. She soon hung up with. And I was left on the other end I looked down at the phone to see how long the call lasted. Not even a minute.

I throw the phone in anger which caused it to break a glass I had left out on the counter the night before. I walked over to the glass and started picking up the glass.

After I cleaned up the broken glass I looked at the clock it was 5:30 and I knew I should eat dinner and then I realized I hadn't gone to the store. Sighing I grabbed my coat and scarf before heading out of the apartment to my bike. I rode down the street and soon reached the store.

As I walked around the store picking up the few things I needed. But then I heard someone call my name. When I turned around to see yukari. My sisters "best friend".

"y- Yukari" I said faking a smile at her she waved at me. "How are you doing" she asked me. I really didn't want to talk to her but I had no choice "in doing fine" I said as I looked in to her eyes. She took a breath and spoke again "that's not what I meant"

I looked at her rage my eyes "leave" I said as I walked to the check out "ia please" she said as she chanced after me I quickly got the woman to ring everything up and paid her "I don't want to talk to you" I yelled at her as l walked outside.

"IA I'm sorry" she cried as I through my groceries in to the basket on my bike. "If you where so sorry then you shouldn't have slept with my sister's boyfriend" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

As she backed away I hoped on my bike and rode away as fast as I could as soon as I reached my apartment building I jumped off my bike not even caring to chain it to the bike stand. As I ran inside I ran in to my apartment I threw the groceries on to the counter not even caring about eating anymore.

I just wanted to sleep.

I didn't want to think about mom or dad or mayu. I didn't want to think about how no matter what im always alone when I want my family to be there.

I just wanted to be alone.

**Now you know more about ias sister and the accident **

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	10. Chapter 10 the truth

_Sorry about spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

I awoken by a knocking at the door but I didn't move I didn't have the strength to. The memory of the night my sister died haunted my dreams last night and my face was streaked with tears but the knocking continued. But this time it was followed by a voice.

"ia please open the door" I hear piko yell as the banging continued. I sighed and walked down the hall to my front door. I opened it to find piko and rin standing in fount of me then I remembered. The three of us had made plans to hang out at 1 looking at the clock and realizing that I was suppose to meet them a hour ago.

As soon as piko looked in to my eyes my head was pulled in to his chest "what's wrong" I heard rin ask me as she ran her fingers through my greasy hair. And in that very moment I found myself crying in to pikos chest "there's a reason I only had tei" I choked out pulling my head from my dearest friend's chest.

Rin looked at me with a confused look. Which wisent surprising. I told them to sit down and I would tell them the story. The story that only tei know fully.

"Two years ago my older sister dated this guy rei and he was really kind and treated her with respect so when he cheated with her best friend we were all shocked" I started as I stared in to the glass of water I had from the night before. "she was so depressed and it just got worse and worse in till one day when I came home and screamed for her she didn't answer which was unusual so I checked her room and.."I trialed off as tears threatened to fall "I shall her hanging from the rafters" I finished.

I took a deep breath "and after that mom and dad started doing business over seas and I was left in that house all alone every day I had to walk past her room it was touchier and the loneliness drove me mad so I got all the pictures and everything I knew mom and dad would want out of the house and I burnt it to the ground" I looked up to see the shock in my friends eyes but I still continued

"after that m was put in the hospital for four months till the doctors found it Setubal for me to be able to leave and for the past year and a half I have been living here all alone" I finishes my shocking story.

"I understand if you don't want to be my friends anymore" I started but piko cut me off "shut up" he said hugging me "I don't care what you did in your past" he said "ia you did nothing wrong" rin said as she joined the hug "we don't care where always be here" she told me and piko agreed.

"Thank you" was the only thing I could bring myself to say.

They didn't say anything they just sat there embracing me.

**Did you like the end? What did you think about ias meltdown that made her burn down her home?**

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


	11. Chapter 11 preparation 1

_Sorry about spelling and grammar I'm dyslexic _

It's been a week since I told piko and rin about my past and they promised to not tell anyone else what happened.

We were all sitting at the lunch table and rin was saying how edited she was about homecoming even though she didn't have a date witch really didn't matter to her because we rin was rin and she can handle herself pretty well no matter what.

I looked up at piko who looked extremely happy talking with len about who knows what. "IA" I heard luka say my name loud "I know you like staring at yumma but I've been trying to get your attached for like five minutes" she said which made me blush madly as I heard rin giggle.

"I love you" yumma whispered in to my ear witch made shivers rum down my spine "I love you to" I mouthed to him.

"I give up" luka said as she went back to the book she was reading. This gesture made everyone laugh even herself. I looked beside me to see yumma smiling at me and in return I smiled at him.

Home coming was going to be really fun I could just feel it.

***after school***

I walked home with piko and len as and we talked about the most random things we could come up with which was fun and made us laugh a lot.

We soon reached the apartment building where len and piko went there separate ways "I'll see you tomorrow we can get ready together" piko said with a smile on his face.

As I walked in to my apartment one thing ran through my head and brought a smile to my face tomorrow.

**I know this is a really short chapter but its to get you stoked for homecoming..I hope **

Review Review

There's a box for it…see it…now type

Exhalent now hit the button….good


End file.
